Ouran Songfic Challenge
by lja136
Summary: Ten short ficlets based on 10 different songs. Mostly Tamaki/Haruhi, but with some Twins/Haruhi in certain ficlets. Based on the manga. SPOILER ALERT


Rules:

1. Choose a fandom, pairing, or character you like

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle

3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the lengh of the song to write.

4. Do ten of these, and no skipping!

SPOILER ALERT: This fic has spoilers up to and including chapter 80 of the manga!

**

* * *

**

**I Won't Say (I'm In Love)** – from Disney's Hercules

_What is this feeling? It can't be love…_

"Aww, look at that cute couple!"

I blushed a deep red and let go of his wrist. I only meant to keep Tamaki out of trouble.

_Maybe it is love, though. Even if it is, there's no way I'm about to admit it to anyone else._

**Kiss the Girl **– from Disney's The Little Mermaid

A trip and a fall brought us into this position. There he was, inches from my face. Amethyst eyes widened and his cheeks darkened to a deep shade of red, realizing how close he was to me. I'm sure I had a similar expression.

At least the host club clients had all left, meaning it was just me, him, and the other hosts in the room.

"Go on, boss. There she is, now's your chance," Kaoru said.

He lightly pushed Tamaki, literally pushing the boy into a kiss with me.

**Honto no Jibun** – Buono!

"Is this really what you want, Senpai?" Her question stopped me in my tracks. "Is this really you?"

"Well, what would you say, Haruhi?" I gently asked.

"Do what you want," she replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Show your true self and do your best." She smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. She's so cute, my daughter – no – _Ranka's_ daughter. _My_ crush.

**Leave (Get Out) – **Jojo

"Kaoru, I thought you said you weren't going to keep secrets from me anymore," Hikaru said, looking as hurt as ever.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You and Haruhi!" Hikaru snapped. "I know you have a crush on her, and you've been trying to get closer to her without telling me about it first. It really bugs me. Have you forgotten about me, about us?"

"I'm sor-"

"Just leave!" Hikaru shouted. "I need time to myself."

**Serious Mistake** – Plain White T's

"The problems I'm having now are unrelated to you, and therefore, none of your business," Tamaki said before running away from the others, leaving behind a heartbroken Haruhi.

He instantly regretted saying that, hoping, praying that Haruhi would one day forgive him. If she wouldn't… well, he's not even considering the idea.

Still, part of him hoped she'd never forgive him. It'd just be God's way of punishing him for this selfish act.

**A.N.G.E.L. **– Natasha Beddingfield

Halloween, a time for spooks, candy, and costumes.

"You have got to be kidding me," Haruhi said, laughing. "You two… angels? Couldn't be further from the truth."

The twins smiled. "We may be the little devil types," Hikaru started as the twins went over to stand on either side of Haruhi.

"But we would like to be _your_ guardian angels," Kaoru finished.

"And protect you from harm," they finished together.

Haruhi was still amused, not catching the real meaning behind the words.

**Under the Sea** – from Disney's The Little Mermaid

"Sometimes I wish I never stepped foot into the host club," Haruhi grumbled, watching the hectic scene play out in front of her.

"You can't mean that, Haru-chan," Hunny said, looking up at Haruhi. "You gotta admit, we have so much more fun here than if we weren't in the host club."

"It gets to be too much," Haruhi pointed out.

"I think we get a lot more out of the host club than we would if it never started," Hunny stated. "At the top of the list: sweets, fun, and friends."

**Chasing Pavements – **Adele

_Me and Tamaki,_ I thought as I ran. I don't know where I was running to, I just knew I had to get away from distractions at home and at school.

_I am in love with Tamaki_, I just can't believe it, even though I know it's true.

So I keep running to clear my mind. Should I tell him? It might be a lost cause if he doesn't like me back. Should I just give up on my feelings and never tell him? In that case, so much that should be said will never be.

**Everytime We Touch** – Cascada

Ever since I told Tamaki that I love him, I notice the smallest things.

We ever so lightly touch as we welcome guests into the newly-reformed host club, and my heart skips a beat.

When we're alone and we kiss, it almost feels like I'm rising up off of the ground.

We've had our good times and our bad, and he's still there for me no matter what.

**Brand New Breeze** – Kannon

I flinch as I hear another loud boom. I try to burry myself deeper into my blanket, but it just doesn't work.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouts as he runs into my house.

Another clap of thunder and I launch myself at the idiot I've come to love.

He catches me. "It's alright. I'm here," he says.

"Don't leave," I tell him. "Don't leave until the storm's over."

"I won't ever leave your side," Tamaki states as he takes my hand in his. "I want to be here for you always, not just when there's a thunderstorm."

* * *

Commentary:

I Won't Say (I'm In Love) - Haruhi's POV. Based on the chapter of the manga where the host club boys visit Haruhi's house, and Tamaki ends up going to the supermarket with Haruhi.

Kiss the Girl - Haruhi's POV. I knew what I wanted to happen, I just didn't know which host club member would push Tamaki into a kiss with Haruhi. I figured Kaoru would be the most likely, but even then, it's iffy. Sorry if this one is a bit OOC

Honto no Jibun - Tamaki's POV. No particular moment in the manga in mind with this one.

Leave (Get Out) - Takes place around the time of Hikaru's and Kaoru's fight, possibly around the time when they were visiting Hunny's and Mori's houses.

Serious Mistake - Takes place during chapter 75 of the manga, after Tamaki attempts to sever his ties with Haruhi.

A.N.G.E.L. - Based on the Halloween chapter of the manga, and my thoughts upon seeing the twins dressed up as angels.

Under the Sea - This one was tricky, mainly because, well, no one lives in the sea in Ouran. So, I instead took the idea behind the song in that one person doesn't like her current situation and the other person is trying to convince her that her place in life is actually the best situation.

Chasing Pavements - Haruhi's POV. Takes place sometime right after realizing that she loves Tamaki.

Everytime We Touch - Haruhi's POV. Takes place after chapter 80 of the manga.

Brand New Breeze - Haruhi's POV. Again, takes place after chapter 80 of the manga.


End file.
